S h u f f l e :
by QueenAlla
Summary: Do you believe in fairytales? Relena.
1. Chapter 1

It's been done many times before, I know. Though I'm not sure it's been done as a Relena fanfic as of yet. I've also decided to make it a positive one ^.^ Happy is good, people ;D

I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Square-Enix does c:

And yes, my iPod does contain some embarrassing songs xD

* * *

H o l d i n g O u t F o r A H e r o – F r o u F r o u

Ever since she was a child, all Elena wanted was someone to protect her. Someone strong and brave, like the hero of a fairytale. Someone larger than life. In the years to come, she soon learned that no such man existed. Her own father betrayed her. Her brother died of alcohol poisoning. Her first and last boyfriend almost murdered her. She had learned to trust no man. As far as she was concerned, there was no hero outside her faraway dreams.

When she had become a Turk, she had hoped to forget her past. But instead, she had unconsciously sought out the attention of the three men by her side. Tseng had become her new father figure, Rude had become her bodyguard, and Reno was just the ignorant man-next-door. Yet when Reno discovered Elena's past, he changed. He was closer than Rude was. He was her protector. He would walk her home each night. He would kiss her goodbye, yet to Elena, it was merely a sign of good friendship. She took it as nothing more. She didn't realise that Reno was her hero in a totally different way to the rest.

T h e C a l l - R e g i n a S p e k t o r

It happened so suddenly. It was just a glance. But that glance sparked a feeling in Elena. Something in Reno was so appealing that she couldn't help but hope that maybe...

But wasn't that the way it always began? One day, you realise what you've had all along is something that you too cherish. And it arrives in the simplest of forms. A glance, a smile, a touch.

Yet you can never be certain until it is spoken aloud, and in doing so, a renewed determination settles inside of you. This is how it all began.

Yet Reno knew it all along.

W h o K n o w s - N a t a s h a B e d i n g f o r d

Elena was still in the 'like' category at the moment. Concerning Reno, of course. Yet she was falling, and fast. Every quirky little thing he did make her smirk. Everything he said made her turn. Their first date felt like their third. She was liking him more and more by the minute, and her heart was now the ruler of her body. She stuttered, made clumsy mistakes she never normally would have, and blushed every time Reno kissed her. She felt like a teenage girl experiencing love for the first time. Which wasn't far off. Mentally, that was how inexperienced she was. Reno was the first guy to pay attention to her in such a way. He was far more mature in the dating department, which Elena considered both a good thing and a bad thing. The latter was that he was ready to move forward much faster than Elena. Then again, _someone_ had to get things rolling.

A c c i d e n t a l l y I n L o v e - C o u n t i n g C r o w s

Love, love, love! Elena wanted to scream it from the rooftops. It seemed such a bizarre emotion. Something rare and exciting, a joy that blurred your vision. After everything that had happened in Elena's life, she didn't think love was possible, or that she even deserved it. So naturally, when she finally recognized the feeling, she wanted nothing more than to share it with the world.

Reno had been in love with her all along. She knew it when he crashed her toboggan one winter's day, doing so only for the excuse to kiss her in the snow. He said the white brought out the brown in her eyes.

Yes, she was definitely in love.

S h e I s T h e S u n l i g h t - T r a d i n g Y e s t e r d a y

Elena's love had matured Reno. In a few short years, he had grown from the foolish boy whose only love was of strip clubs and alcohol, to the young man who bought daisies from the florist every week so that his girlfriend could adorn herself with daisy chains. She looked so innocent and perfect when she wore them. Even more so than she usually did.

Reno was so in love with Elena that not only had he changed dramatically, but her smile lit up his face-even if it was a sly one for taken the last frosted donut. And when she told him that she was considering dying her hair brown, he told her that her hair was more beautiful than sunlight. Elena's temptation vanished. She had found her prince, her hero and her knight in shining armour all in one.

* * *

Whee~ Idk. xD

Was it decent? Should I continue? o. o Let me know c:


	2. Chapter 2

I love Lenka 33 She writes such gorgeous songs. If you don't know her, check her out! ^.^

And Iris makes me sniffle ;--;

Also, in case you haven't noticed, I've been writing this from Elena's POV. I hope that's okay c: I will occasionally write one or two from Reno's POV.

* * *

D o n ' t L e t M e F a l l - L e n k a

Elena's relationship with Reno was like a catchy song. Once she had a taste of it, she couldn't get enough. And she didn't want to forget.

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for, I'll give you all that I have to give and more, but don't let me fall._

Elena trusted Reno with her heart. He would never let anything he loved escape from his grasp. Especially not his Daisy Queen.

She would always giggle at the childish name he'd blessed her with.

H i m - L i l y A l l e n

Sometimes, when Elena got into a fight with Reno, she wondered if it meant their relationship was failing. She'd sit alone in her apartment and ponder on questions for hours on end, questions such as, 'Were we meant to be together?' and 'What does everyone think of _us_?'. She soon learnt that disagreements in relationships were completely normal and healthy, as long as they didn't dominate. And she was certain that they didn't. She could only recall two fights between them. And each one occurred when Reno accidentally smashed her toaster whilst trying to fix the broken hinges on her cupboard, or when Elena ate Reno's entire tub of chocolate ice-cream. Each time, however, the two of them would make up, offering the victim a trip to the Gold Saucer.

Yes, doubts would occur, Elena knew. Questions would be asked. Arguments would happen. The inevitable couldn't be prevented, but the couple would get through it all. Their love made sure of it.

I r i s - G o o G o o D o l l s

When Rude was killed in a gunfight two blocks away from Reno's apartment, Reno became lost. His shock ruled his mind. He'd lost his best friend and partner. Instincts told him that drinking was the answer, but Elena thought otherwise. As devastated as she was, she didn't want to lose another.

After several nights of nothing-no tears, no drinks, no kisses, Reno sought after one thing. Elena. Her smiles had faded, therefore his had too. She was his light in the dark times. His uncertain emotions searched Elena's intentions too harshly, letting the touch of her hand against his meant more than it should. Before long, her kisses began to clear his mind. Her soothing touch made him long for her. Never had anything felt so _right_.

After that night, Reno was certain that there was no other woman for him. And there never would be.

M y L o v e - J u s t i n T i m b e r l a k e

_I've never felt so sure._

Hand-in-hand, lying together in the sands of Costa Del Sol, feet entwined, the gentle tide dappling their soles with water droplets...It was like heaven on earth. Even the light flecks of rain that fell silently against them were refreshing. Reno had never felt so at peace. He could have lain there for all eternity, admiring the warmth of his girlfriend's slender hand. All that was missing was a ring.

"Elena, Laney, Daisy Queen...God I love you." The two Turks turned to face each other, smiles bright despite the dark weather that surrounded them. They hadn't even noticed.

Elena poked her tongue out at him. "Even when I put veggies in your dinner?"

Reno smirked. He loved her innocent playfulness. "Even then."

After a moment's silence, Elena said, "You've changed a lot Reno. In a good way."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, I blame you."

With a light-hearted sigh, Reno held her hand up and observed it. He caressed her fingers until a small frown formed on his face.

"It's missing something."

"Oh?"

Reno tugged at his pocket. A moment later, he slipped a golden ring on her finger. A single diamond shaped as a tiny flower gleamed.

"That's better." He murmured, turning to read her expression.

Elena was choked up. A cherry-coloured blush had spread across her feminine features, and after emitting a soft gasp, a wide smile became stained on her face.

"Reno!"

After leaning over and kissing him intently for a few moments, she pulled back and saw the grin on his face.

"So, what do you say?"

Elena giggled. She could sound so child-like when she wanted to. "How could I say no to a daisy? Yes, Reno. Yes, yes, yes!"

Reno had never felt so much relief. Elena was his, and only his.

* * *

Kyaa 33 Too fluffy. You can tell I don't write like this very often xD

Review and I'll give you lots of heart shaped love 3 3 3


End file.
